1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric water pumps and, more particularly, to a structure of an electric water pump which is provided to circulate a coolant for an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, a water pump for an engine is provided to circulate a coolant used to cool the engine. The use of electric water pumps, which operate independently of an engine and are able to optimize the flow rate of a coolant, has recently increased thus improving the fuel efficiency of the engine.
Such an electric water pump is basically provided with a motor and electronic devices which are powered by electricity. Therefore, reliable waterproof and cooling performance must be ensured. In addition, the durability and operational reliability must be sufficiently high. Further, the electric water pump is preferably configured to be compact.
An exemplar of the prior art is Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0055279 A.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.